Ich Liebe Dich, Siegfried
by super manako sohma
Summary: YAY! my second YGO ficcy! What happens on a rainy day when Siegfried is busy as hell and Leon is bored and wants attention from his big brother? WARNING: BROTHERLY FLUFFY...NO YAOI


YAY! my second YGO ficcy! so yea, sorry I haven't been updating as much. I just started high school…yea, you know how its like. Anyways, as soon as they said sieg and leon were brothers, I just fell for them! I love sieg, and leon's cool as a little brother. I want leon as a little brother! NO FAIR! I inserted some German phrases, cuz I'm german, and sieg's german, and it makes sense. _Ja!_ hehe, I'm feeling german right now. usually I feel asian, cuz I am asian, half asian. OK enjoy…WARNING: EXTRA FLUFFY G RATED STUFF **NO YAOI IN THE FIC! I REPEAT: NO YAOI! **I just think incest is sick and wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, or the von Schraiders or the german phrases…the german phrases came from this brilliant guy who invented the language.

"…and there will be heavy showers all through today and the rest of the week," said the T.V weather man on the television in Siegfried von Schroider's study room. He groaned at the forecast while contemplating the statistic problems he was given from his lessons. Rain beat hard on the windows, distracting him from his work to focus on the monotonous rhythm it made. Siegfried never really liked rainy days; he often found them depressing. It rained the day he came back to Germany from the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix and all his misery began. He had been humiliated publicly in front of his greatest rival, Seto Kaiba himself. From then on, bad luck has been tailing him everywhere. His company's profits continued to decrease, his popularity is sinking into the gutter, and to top all that, his tutor has been really strict on him regarding his lessons. Statistics is already hard enough for the German businessman. In frustration, he threw down his pencil and buried his hands in his head. _Seto Kaiba would never give up like this,_ he thought, _I am a fool to try to make myself superior to him._

Siegfried then heard the familiar sound of someone walking upstairs. Fearing in was his tutor, he jumped up and resumed to his work. His door creaked open, his heart beating faster. _What will I say when he sees all I accomplished on my homework?_ On the contrary, it wasn't him who entered the door, but his younger, magenta-haired brother, Leon. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Siegfried?" he asked his brother so innocently, smiling radiantly.

Siegfried grimaced at his younger brother's features, proving he had been outside instead of in his room, role playing with his cards. No, Leon was soaked, wet dirt and grass clinging to his skin and his white sweater-vest.

"Leon, where have you been?" Siegfried almost snapped.

Instead, Leon kept smiling. "Big brother," he said, "Come outside. I'm bored playing by myself. Besides, you need to take a break."

"But Leon, you are forgetting _I_ have to study hard, for someday _I'll_ be running Schroider Corp. I cannot waste time playing such childish games. Besides, I will be in big trouble if my tutor finds out."

"But _bruder_, no one's home right now! _Mater_ and _Pater _are at a dinner party, your tutor went for vacation in Scotland and all the maids and butlers are attending a convention in Ireland. You won't get in trouble I promise!"

Succumbing to his younger brother's reasoning, Siegfried rose from his antique 16th century French chair and followed him. "Fine, Leon, I'll come with you just once. One minute and I'm back inside."

But Leon didn't even hear his elder brother. No, he was too overjoyed that he can finally spend time with his own him. His brother, who was always working, attending conferences in different countries, if not, elseware in their country, Germany. And he can finally play with him. What happiness he was feeling! _Sieg's been feeling down ever since Kaiba's tourney,_ Leon thought. _I bet I'll make him happy today!_ Little did he know that his elder brother's anguish also has to do with the company's profit falls, but none of that stuff mattered to him. Economics and stocks were too complex for the younger von Schroider. Siegfried followed his brother, not amused, though he acted a little enthusiastic. As soon as they entered the outdoors, rain took no time into drenching them both, but slowly cleansing Leon, and letting his bangs fall to his face.

"Come on, Sieg!" Leon called, running off, away from the mansion area and into the wet, desolate streets of Domino. Sighing, Siegfried ran after his brother, his face catching the rain droplets. Siegfried never really ran much, and Leon, being at such a young age, had all the metabolism he needed to run forever. As soon as he reached Domino Park, his brother was no where too be seen. He stood there for a moment, trying to eye out Leon, but it's impossible to see through the rain; it was too thick. Giving up, he decided to turn back. That was a big mistake because suddenly, he felt a sense of shock, for someone had pounced on him, causing him to fall down onto the wet grass and mushy dirt. After he regained his state, he sat up to see who his "attacker" was. Leon kneeled on top of him, laughing as little boys would. Siegfried managed to give a small chuckle, and then pushed him into the ground as he had done to him. Soon, the von Schroider brothers erupted into playful laughter and they rolled in the ground, fighting and tickling each other as they had when they were young. Finally, they stopped, Leon on top of his brother, pinning his shoulders into the ground, panting. Siegfried, always wanting to be the more dignified one, spoke first.

"Leon, you should see yourself," he said, attempting to wipe mud off his cheek.

Leon just giggled and then collapsed on top of him, causing him to gasp.

"I love you. Thanks for playing with me."

"Hm..."

"Hey did you have fun?"

Siegfried thought for a moment.

"You mean procrastinating on my work to go out in the hard rain, where I could catch a cold, to ruin my brand new, dry clean only, irreplaceable suit that my servants worked so hard to stitch and tie on the bows and stuff, with grass stains and mud, and messing up my hair that was so hard to comb and brush, while the pressure of my company's stocks and profits hang on my shoulders, is fun?"

Leon's smile faded. He was totally heartbroken. He could have sworn he heard his brother laughing with childish pleasure, enjoying the pointless game of seeing who will become the dirtiest and feeling carefree. He swore that his heart told him that he would make him happy and take some stress away. How cold his brother was to him, with his vainness and insensitivity and how he couldn't see that all he wants is love and attention from the person he spends the least time with. Tears welled in his eyes; tears of discouragement and hurt. No, he wasn't mad at his brother. All he wanted from him was happiness and the joys of new childhood.

"Um, Sieg?"

"Hn?"

"Sorry. I didn't know that you didn't want to come. Well, I kind of knew, but you need some relief from all that stress, and-"

"Leon, just drop it."

"Oh," Leon said softly. Slowly, he got off his brother and sat down, looking at the wet earth. Finally, the elder one broke the silence.

"Leon, let's go home. We look like idiots."

He stood up and headed back to the mansion, his brother following at his side. They never spoke a word.

That night after they both cleaned off Leon sat alone near the fire place, wrapped in a blanket and holding a cup of hot chocolate, and another cup next to him. After an hour, Siegfried came into the room, wearing his pink sleepwear and a dark red bathrobe and his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Sieg," Leon said shyly as soon as he took a seat next to him to watch the fire. "I made you hot chocolate."

"_Danke_," he replied solemnly, accepting his little brother's offering, not looking anywhere else except the fire.

"Hey, um, what are you going to do about your suit?"

"I already threw it out. No need to worry."

Leon blushed, knowing it was his fault. Siegfried, noticing, touched his forehead.

"You didn't catch a cold now, did you?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Leon chuckled, blushing more. "_Nein_."

"Good, I don't want to get sick because of you."

Leon softly chuckled, trying to get his brother back into his recovering better mood.

"You never answered my other question."

"What was it again?"

"Did you have fun today?"

Silence.

"_Ja_, I had fun," he said, now himself blushing at his own childishness. I'm sorry for reacting negatively. It wasn't your fault, Leon."

"You're not mad?"

"_Nein_! Of course it wasn't your fault! I was so overwhelmed with the situation, and I've never done this since I was very, very young. _Ja_, I've been stressed, but I had no right to take it out on you. So _danke_, Leon, for lifting my spirit."

_I bet Seto Kaiba never had as much fun with his brother,_ Siegfried thought. He pulled Leon closer to him.

"_Ich liebe dich,_ Leon," he mumbled. The thing he was holding behind his back, which appeared to be a book, suddenly fell to the carpeted floor.

"Hey, what's that?" Leon asked, curious. He approached what appeared to be a book and picked it up.

"Cinderella?"

"I know it's your favorite, Leon. Want me to read it to you?"

"_Ja_, _bitte_!" Leon said and Siegfried gestured him to sit on his lap.

Siegfried opened it and began. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful servant…"

After he had finished, Leon smiled and laid his head on his brother's chest.

"_Danke_, Sieg, _guten aben._"

"_Guten aben, _Leon," Siegfried replied as he held him closer and watch him sleep.

Did ya like it? I loved it! here's some definitions for the German phrases:

_Mater_: mother

_Pater_: father

_Bruder: _brother

_Ja_: yes

_Nein_: no

_Herr:_ what you address an older man, kind of like Mr. (older married women is _Frau_, and unmarried women is_ Fraulein_.)

_Danke_: thanks

_Ich Liebe Dich_: I love you

_Guten Aben_: good night

whoa, I never knew I knew that much German…well, I am half German and I used to have a thing for Faust VIII in Shaman King sooo…yeah.

R&R PLZ! all flames will be used to burn Karina because I hate her like hell.


End file.
